


No one is safe from these ships

by Imabitchforthecomics (Fuckensmiles)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinks, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckensmiles/pseuds/Imabitchforthecomics
Summary: Dirty one-shots involving Aot characters, Season four! everyone I ship is of age!Most of these will involve Levi, eventually, I'll write a threesome between Mikasa, Eren, and Armin
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Levi Ackerman/Yelena, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 65





	No one is safe from these ships

**Author's Note:**

> This one is hard dom, Levi x soft sub, Armin
> 
> Season four spoilers!!!
> 
> Levi's suffering from a very long dry spell, he misses Erwin, desperate he seeks, Armin Arlert. looking to fill himself with a blond with blue eyes that reminds him of his past lover.
> 
> Enjoy

"Armin!" Eren calls his blond-haired friend, unsure what's distracting him. "Your foods gonna get cold, you ok? You’re all stiff"

Armin finally blinked when Eren placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Huh? Oh sorry, I must have been… zoning out." The blond furrows his brow uncomfortable with the indifferent stare Captain Levi is giving him from across the room.

Since recently Armin felt chills from the newfound attention he's receiving from his cold callous Captain. Does he hate his haircut? Or maybe it’s because he’s grown taller than him? 

Levi locked his eyes onto the blond for a good uncomfortable 8 seconds till he slowly moved his gaze to the left.

Once Armin was no longer entrapped by the older man's steely blue eyes he could finally breathe. He eats his food with a displeased face, it's cold and mushy now… the blond ate what he could then left the mess hall to bathe and prepare for bed. 

All cleaned up and in his nightwear, he makes moves for the top bunk.

"Armin!" Eren calls him for the second time today.

"What's up?" Armin asks curiously.

"The Captain wants you."

Armin nearly jumps out of his skin, 

"Me?!"

"Yeah, something about a meeting, he made it clear it's urgent and to stop whatever you're doing to meet in his room."

Armin panics, looking down at what he’s wearing.

"Do I have time to change?"

Eren rubs the back of his neck, feeling bad for his nervous pall.

"I don't think so, but think of this as an opportunity to show off that big brain of yours,” Eren pats Armin’s back a little too hard, “I think the last person besides Hange to join the Captain one on one at night was Erwin."

Erwin… a name that Armin is constantly reminded of, maybe that's why Captain Levi glares at him so often, he's probably not living up to his expectations. He's most likely gonna kick his teeth in, the moment he closes the door. Glare into his soul and list off every reason why he will never be like Erwin.

"Armin?" Eren rolls his eyes, "Hello? Get going already."

"Oh! Right!" Armin snaps out of it and gets a move on. 

Down the hall last door on the left. Armin stood there, hesitating to knock. He swallows his nerves only to now create what felt like a hard lump in his throat, he lightly taps the door with the back of his knuckles.

"Enter" a stern voice demands from the other side.

Shaking, Armin opens the door to find Captain Levi sitting at a small round table, still in uniform, one leg over the other, he looked to be waiting there a while.

"Took you long enough," The older man eyes the blond, freezing him with his icy stare. "Close the door and sit"

"Yes, Sir." Armin was quick to obey, if Levi was timing him and in his head and he was, it took the frightened brat six seconds to close the door and sit down.

"Seems I have caught you past your bedtime, my apologies," Captain Levi said in a very condescending tone.

"No need to, I wasn't going to bed yet anyway," Armin lies with nervous laughter tumbling out of his mouth.

"Ah,” Captain Levi narrows his eyes, “so those ridiculous clothes are your streetwear?"

Armin blushes, forgotten all about his cotton light blue pajama top and bottoms. 

"That was a lie,” Armin crosses his arms in an attempt to create a safe space from the other man’s judging eyes. “I was getting ready for bed, Eren told me I had no time to change…"

"I see," Levi picks up his tea and takes it up to his face, "you're a terrible liar," He points out before taking his first sip. Armin bows his head with shame. "Let's get this over with" Levi sighs, placing his cup back down on its tiny plate.

Armin nods, flat-lining his lips, just a ball of nerves.

"How old are you now?"

Armin's head perks from the odd question, still he answers without hesitation.

"19 Sir"

"Ah, not much of a pipsqueak anymore are you?" Levi rakes his eyes all over the blond, slowly. 

Armin stiffened under his gaze, it felt even more intense than the stares he's been giving him all week. It felt like The Captain wants something from him, but what? Levi tortures the blond with his silence. Armin breaks it with a crack in his voice.

"S-o aBoUt tHiS MeEtiNg,” he clears his throat, “what is it you want to discuss?"

Levi taps a finger on a small pile of papers on the table, Armin eyes them and takes the small stack into his hands, scanning them over with tentative eyes. 

"There plans for our upcoming mission,” Levi explained, “Hange and I want to hear your opinion, see if you have any ideas on a possible strategy."

Armin squints his eyes looking over a paragraph on the second-page following a quick sketch for the example. 

Levi didn't really look at the paper, he read it over enough this afternoon with Hange, his concentration was on Armin's eyes as if he could see the cogs turning in the younger man’s head. 

"Oh!" Armin blurts, resting the papers on the table so Levi could see. "If we set up a supply base here, we could cut out unnecessary backtracking, oh, and I'd like to recommend not using the method of torture to get the nonislanders to talk, we might be able to come to an understanding if we come off peaceful then vindictive" 

"Huh? And how do you think will get them to talk without torture?" Levi inquires through half-lidded eyes.

“Have them, sorta like, volunteer? Find those willing to speak,”

“I’m not sure they will be willing to speak with us without a gun to their heads and blood in their mouths, but I’ll see what Commander Hange thinks about it, no matter what we do, we need information about the outside world…”

Armin picks up a writing utensil and uses a clean sheet of paper. He writes down his side notes and ideas.

"Have Eren and I here in the Ocean" he says showing Levi his notes, "We can use us in our titan forms as intimidation, I agree with Hange’s idea about using one of their own as a hostage, it could keep them from shooting at us, maybe get them to listen to what we have to say.” Armin gives Levi a determined look, “Not everyone will want to listen or cooperate but, the ones who do could become important allies."

Captain Levi raised his brows, not too convinced on the breaking bread with the Enemy idea but having the Titans in the water is a smart fear tactic. 

"Makes sense..." 

"You think so?" Armin grins, happy to receive the closest thing he's gotten to praise from the Captain.

"I see a lot of him in you," Levi admits.

"Oh…” Armin’s smile morphed into a depressed frown “you're talking about Commander Erwin." 

"I just gave you a compliment, don't look so ungrateful" Levi scolds and Armin shakes his head.

"No, I really appreciate the compliment Captain, it's just, everyone looks to me to be the next Erwin, I just hope I can achieve such a goal."

Levi went quiet, just glared into the blond till the poor guy grimace. 

"Let's keep going before it gets too late" Levi presses, scooting himself in his chair closer to the blond.

Armin doesn't think much of it, he probably wants a better look at his notes.

"Right uh, so I have some ideas about this next move." Levi found himself hanging on every detail Armin gave him, he's smart, gifted, "what you guys have jot down is great but I have some concerns abOuT!-" Armin squawks when a rather cold hand finds its way to his thigh. 

"Don't stop," Levi said in a tone Armin never heard him use before, it sounded hungry. The blond can no longer function, his eyes just gawk at his Captain's hand.

"Uh… um… sorry I lost my thought." Armin apologized nervously. 

"Relax, tell me about your concerns"

"Uh… well I kinda had this idea about a buddy system, where each soldier has a- oh Gawd."

Armin trembles as Levi swiftly gets out of his chair to straddle him. 

"I'd like to steer us off-topic," Levi awaits Armin's indication that he's listening.

"Uh, ok?" Armin trembles eyes anywhere Captain Levi wasn't.

"Have you heard the rumor about Erwin and I?" 

"Rumors? Oh! Uhhhh, I don't really get into gossip" Armin leans back into his chair, head turned away from the raven-haired man on his lap.

"We were intimate, him and I,” Levi goes on, calm and cool, “I'd always get excited listening to him strategize. The passion in that tree of a man's eyes always made it so damn difficult to keep my hands to myself."

"Ah!" Armin yelps as Levi pressed his hands flatly on his chest, down his abs. The blond nearly passed out when he started to peck trails of kisses on his neck. “Ummm what’s happening?” Armin asked, confused, in a scared high pitched voice, his neck felt hot in all the places his Captain pressed his soft lips against.

"You took a shower before putting this on?" Levi questioned now facing him.

Armin became hesitant to answer, why would he want to know that?! This can't be real, he has to be sleeping!!

"Answer your Captain Brat"

"Yes!" 

"Tch, you were gonna lie to me, weren't you?" Levi's eyes sadden. "I'm too old? Should have figured."

"No, I uh, you're very attractive Sir,” Armin spoke in a panic, “what exactly is going on here Sir?" 

Levi looks down at Armin like he was pathetic. 

"Is it not obvious? My last lay was Erwin years ago," Levi reaches his hand between his legs and onto Armin's growing length. He relishes the way the blond's eyes pop and face flushes, how he rasps out a squeal. "You're a lot more vocal than him, and you do lack some height, but you're smart and I know you will keep your mouth shut."

Levi leans in and Armin leans back, terrified. 

"Capmmnn!" His first kiss, A very hungry kiss cuts off Armin. 

Levi paws at the blond's erection, positioning himself on top of it. Rolling his hips so his ass could rub against it. 

"Ah! Mmmmm ah," Armin can't stop his embarrassing moans from blurting into his Captain's mouth. 

"Try not to slobber all over me," Levi complained. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Armin covers his mouth as he standards out a sentence. 

"I-I'm so-rry Captain this is all happening so fast I c-can't think, everything is, is so hot" Armin presses his hands on his hot face in an effort to cool himself. 

"Relax," Levi groused, petting Armin's growing length through the cotton of his pants. Pleased with himself when the younger man’s head knocks back with a loud breath accompanied by a high pitch moan. “Arlert,” Levi smirks, a sight Armin was too distracted to see. His eyes belong to the ceiling. “You flatter me with your pathetic little squeals, it seems I still got it.” 

This can’t be real, Armin wants to cover himself in a blanket of denial but his mind is far too brilliant to believe in such lies. Not when he can feel a small cold hand gripping at his blond hair and yanking him back to reality. 

Ocean blue eyes lock onto Levi, he just blinks indifferently back.

“Captain,” Armin winces, “you're gonna r-rip out my hair!” 

“Well if you pay attention to me I won’t have to resort to hair pulling, though I did feel your cock twitch, did I find a kink of yours?”

“Kink?” Armin questioned, “I consider myself to be more vanilla Sir,” he tries to laugh but it’s all so uncomfortable to even try in the presence of his stoic Captain. 

“Heh, Erwin was the same way, at first…” Levi’s eyes sadden as he turns his head to the side, his grip on the blond’s hair releases as he falls into thought, playing with Armin's hair between his fingers. 

It felt nice, kind in nature, Armin knew it wasn't for him, from what he’s picking up none of this is for him. 

“You can’t fill the hole in your heart with me Captain…”

Levi’s face twists, his glare now bores into the blond. Forcing him to lean back in his chair making it creak against him.

“Your right, I find it kinda insulting when you say it,” Levi punishes him by finding his nipples and pinching them hard, causing Armin to whine out, “but I’m not looking for that, not with you.”

Armin clamps his eyes shut as Levi tortures his nipples till their pointy mounds through his clothes, breathing his hot breath on the blond’s chest, heating up the fabric.

“Take this shitty shirt off,” Captain Levi demands.

“Uh, Captain” Armin covers his body up in protest, “I’m shy” he admits with big dewy eyes.

“Don’t be so modest,” Levi retorts, “I’ve been feeling you up for the past two minutes now,”

“But… I don’t really have much to look at…” Armin fidgets with his hands.

“I'll be the judge of that, now, don't make me ask again.”

Armin swallows thickly, he whimpers slightly as he tilts his head down and unbuttons himself, revealing his top half to his superior officer. 

Levi said nothing, just scanned the body before him with judgemental eyes. 

“Please say something Sir,” Armin begs, covering his view with his hands completely humiliated. 

“I figured a guy like you would be clean,” Levi traces his fingers flatly in the dips of Armin’s abs, “Glad to see I was right,” he then leans in and laps his tongue on Armin’s right nipple.

“Ah!” Armin rasps, hands unintentionally now gripping at Levi’s sides, knotting his fists into the man’s shirt as he swirled his tongue around his areola. 

“You ruin my shirt and I'll draw blood,” he warns.

Armin bites his lip, nodding down at the raven-haired man’s glare, loosening his grip before Levi brings his attention back to his chest now messing with the left. 

Heat pools from deep inside, the blond feels foggy, his head sways as his sight blurs.

“Ohhhhh Captain…” Armin moans, he flinches and covers his mouth not a second later.

“It feels good right? The way I’m touching you? Erwin used to love this, I'd straddle him and tease him till he’s rock hard and begging me to undress.”

Armin has mixed feelings about the situation he’s in, Captain has always been rude and hard to get along with, he’s only seen the man smile once, and even through all the tragedies, he never saw him cry, why did he choose him over someone he loved?. Armin’s sympathetic by nature, but even for him Captain Levi seemed untouchable, someone he could never connect with or even try to understand. Still, he reaches out to caress his hand against the man's porcelain skin of his cheek. 

Levi froze for a moment, he shook his head as he removed Armin’s hand from his face. 

“Don’t pity me with those stupid ocean eyes,”

“What? No that’s not-” 

“If you wanna lay your hands on me so badly, at least put them somewhere useful” Levi takes Armin’s hand and places it on his groin, watching as the blond’s hair stands on ends and his eyes blow out from the sensation of his Captain’s growing erection. 

Armin quickly pulls his hand back and Levi sighs.

“Maybe I should have just asked Yelena to peg me,” he pouts, eyes to the left.

There it is again, that sad expression, Armin saw it before on many soldiers, including himself, grief, loneliness, and loss all in one sad look. It hurt him to see it on someone he respects, maybe… maybe he could help Captain Levi, he can’t be Erwin but he can try to be something close.

“Pl-please uh, Captain,” Armin calls to the raven he wants desperately to come off stern but he just sounds sheepish.

“Don’t piss your pants brat, I’ll let you go,” Levi gets off the blond leaving his lap cold and light, “just don’t tell anyone about this, not that they would be-”

“Please take your clothes off…” Armin asked as bravely as he could.

Levi’s eyes narrowed, he stands there in front of Armin, staring him down indifferently, so indifferent Armin feels he may be getting his teeth kicked in, perhaps he was too forward in his attempt. His mouth gapes open when Levi slips off his Scout’s jacket and unbuckles the straps to his uniform. Armin remains in shock as Captain Levi unbuttons himself out of his shirt and yanks it off his shoulders. He folds each article neatly on his bed only stopping at his underwear. 

Levi looks well defined, his body though short in stature is well disciplined and muscular, Armin felt aroused looking at it.

“Like what you see, pervert?” Levi snorts.

Armin finally blinks looking down at his pitched tent, covering it now with his hands. 

“You look… nice Captain” Armin observed.

“Tch, nice?” Levi crinkles his nose with disgust, “Tell me I look striking tell me I look sexy, utilize the vocabulary in that fucken big brain of yours” Levi strides back to the blond till he’s standing right in front of him, gripping him by the chin, tilting his head so he’s looking right at him. “Go on then boy, complement your Captain”

Armin’s brows furrow up at him, he gulps down hard, breath tumbling out of him.

“Your well-toned physique is absolutely stunning, Sir!” Armin complements, loudly.

Levi says nothing just lets go of Armin’s chin and gets on his knees in front of him. Hands-on the elastic of Armin’s pants, tugging them down, Armin’s quick to pull them back up.

Levi pouts up at him.

“I’m not wearing anything underneath.” Armin trembles.

“I’ve grown impatient with your whining, you don’t think I don’t know that your commando right now? I can see the details of your dick perfectly.”

“What is it you're trying to do exactly?” Armin asked, concerned.

“Fuck, I hate virgins,” Levi groans with an eye roll, “If you quit interrupting me you will find out,” snaps, impatiently.

Levi yanks down Armin’s pants and nearly gets mushroom stamped by his colossal cock, Armin covers his eyes again only peeking through the slits between his fingers.

“Woah…” Levi said taken aback, “Was not expecting that,” he admits, taking hold of the long girthy member. 

Armin stiffens from the touch unable to look, unable to think.

“Oh golly, is this really happening?!” Armin shakes his head with disbelief.

Levi starts to slowly stroke the blond. Listening to his moans and gasps, enjoying the way the cock pulses in his grasp.

“Your gonna wanna see this part Brat,” Levi assures him, 

“I can’t, It’s all too much!” Armin whimpers.

Levi sticks his tongue out and tilts his head to gaze at Armin. He’s definitely not looking, If he were he’d be losing his brilliant little mind. The Captain finds himself excited, thinking about the reaction this sad pathetic blond is about to give him. 

Wet! So wet and warm! Oh, fuck! It feels incredible, What is this! Armin removes his hands far too curious from the feeling and the sounds of sloppy slurping. 

“Ca-Ca Levi!” Armin grips at his own hair, “Sto-” Armin’s head knocks back again when Levi deep throats him. “Ah! Ah!” Armin slumps in the chair going numb with sensitive feeling, “Feels so good, so good” 

“You better like it,” Levi narrows his eyes, working in his saliva, lubing him nice and slick. “I rarely suck cock, but I couldn’t say no to this.”

Levi leans back in, sucking and swirling his tongue on the head, down the shaft, turning poor Armin into a hot mess. The look suited the blond in Levi’s opinion. 

“By the size of this thing, I better work on myself too,” Levi strokes Armin’s length with one hand and tugs his own boxer briefs off with the other. “Hand me the clear bottle on the table.”

Armin could barely open his eyes let alone take orders, he had to fight his body from going completely limp, slowly he turned to the table, grabbing the small bottle with his shaky hand, he gave it to Levi who took it without saying thank you.

Captain Levi tips the bottle, allowing the liquid to cover his middle and index finger. He places the bottle by him in case he may need more, it’s been years, he worries his body may reject the size. With a deep inhale Levi moves his hand behind him, rubbing against his entrance.  
His eyes move to Armin who bites at his bottom lip, looking close to bursting.

“You cum now I'll only make you cum again,” He threatens, “we are not stopping till I achieve orgasm, no matter how sensitive you get. I could care less if you get overstimulated.”

“Y-yes Sir” Armin moans, he never liked when Levi would talk cruelty to him, but for some reason, in this state he enjoyed the dominance, even on his knees he still manages to own the room.

Tiny husky breaths fall out of Levi as he strokes Armin and works himself. He manages a finger inside himself, then another, the feeling had him breathing louder, To shut himself up before Armin notices he goes back to blowing him. 

Up and down, up and down, the Captain’s head bobs. Armin’s hands seemed to have a mind of their own, running through the man’s beautiful raven black hair, upon instinct they pulled away when he felt something building up, building up quickly. His hands white knuckle the bottom of the chair.

“Ah! Hah! Hahh! Mmmnnnnn! I think I’m about to!” Armin’s toes curl and his body stiffs up, eyes to the ceiling he releases. Releases a heavy load. It’s all so intense, how his head fogged, his body buzzed, how euphoria grabbed him by the heart and squeezed, leaving his body slump and motionless in the end.

He rode out his orgasm sinfully, moaning out with a tired smile.

Levi was already reviving the blond’s limp dick. 

“I’m not sure I can go again Captain,” Armin breathed, eyes fluttering, mouth gaped open.

Levi didn’t speak, he got up, breathing only through his nose. He hopped back on Armin’s lap, knocking the boy out of his haze and back into sexual panic.

“Captain! You're completely naked,” Armin adverts his eyes, Levi still says nothing just grips Armin by the hair in the back of his head and yanks, causing the blond to open his mouth from the pain. Levi spits Armin’s cum into his mouth, he then covers it with his hand even after Armin gags into it.

“Drink your fucken cum,” Captain Levi demands sternly, “don’t even try spitting it out.” 

Armin’s face fills with red hues, his body goes back to that on fire feeling, he does as he’s told and backwashes down his own cum. Levi openly smirked watching the blond’s Adams apple bob as he swallowed.

Levi lets go and Armin takes in labored breaths.

“Ew,” the blond shivers with disgust,

“What are you crying about? You liked it, I can feel you getting hard again, poking at my ass.”

“How embarrassing,” Armin couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face, this feeling of enjoyment, he’s excited and terrified to see what Captain will do to him next. “Captain, please degrade me more…”

“Oh no,” Levi tilts his head, “Looks like I awakened something,” He grips a hand around Armin’s neck. “You mind a little pain? Brat” Levi sneers. 

“I dOn’T mInD!” Armin answers in a slightly strangled response.

Levi lightly slaps him across the face, testing his limits.

“You like that Arlert?”

“Yes!” he admits. His perfect response had Levi enthused, just like Erwin he accepts Levi’s monstrous nature, he wraps his arms around the blond and presses his lips onto his. Armin felt more ready this time, making sure not to slobber all over his superior officer. 

“Touch my cock,” Levi growls into Armin’s mouth, as nervous as the blond is he wants to obey. He brings a hand down to Levi’s lap running his hand forward till it meets his hard member. Armin wraps a hand loosely around it, earning a grunt from Levi. “Fuck it’s been so long since i let someone touch me,” he spoke through kisses, “Stroke it good,” 

“Yes, Captain,” Armin complies, stroking slowly, 

“Faster,”

Armin strokes faster, 

“That’s it,” Levi praises, hand now on Armin’s length, stroking at the same pace. 

“It’s true you can’t replace the hole in my heart, but you can fill another hole, one that’s been neglected for too fucken long.”

“Huh?” was all Armin could say, he’s barely listening, his eye’s eye stuck on the half-lidded ones looking back at him. Captain looks delicious, Armin never thought he would see him blush the way he is now, his body has to feel the same fire he’s feeling.

Armin lets go of Levi when The Captain places a hand on his shoulder, hoisting himself up a bit and positioning Armin’s colossal cock under him, grazing the tip against his hole.

It’s happening! Armin about to pop his cherry, and with his Captain! The man who revived him, the reason he’s breathing, and got to fulfill his dream of seeing the sea. He owes his life to this man. It's almost fulfilling to give his virginity to him.

Both Armin and Levi gasp from his size taking up such a small and tight space. Armin felt special being able to see the captain in such a vulnerable state. Seeing his face twist, feeling his heart race, what a sight. 

“Oh! Ah! Captain! You feel so tight, is it supposed to feel this tight?!” Armin's eyes roll back as he pants from Levi riding his cock. 

Levi covers the blond’s mouth as he shushes him.

“How thick do you think the walls are? Quiet down.”

Armin wasn't sure he'd be able to, not when this new overwhelming feeling is surging through him. He needs to keep his mouth busy. Armin licks Captain Levi’s palm earning the man’s attention.

“Disgusting,” Captain mused, now dipping two fingers into Armin’s mouth, “you know these were inside me a moment ago, you like the taste?”

Armin moans as he nods, sucking the flavor off Levi’s fingers. 

“Damn, you're a mess,” Levi smirks, “I like this side of you.” 

The captain takes his hand back to grip the blond by the shoulders, to better slam himself harder on the blond’s cock. 

“Oh fuck!” Armin blurts before he could cover his mouth, earning another glare from Levi to shut up before they get caught. 

Armin needs to keep his mouth busy, his eyes go to Levi's pecks. Putting his mouth on them would be fun, but catching them could pull the Captain out of rhythm. Maybe if he takes the man by the hips he could control the movements and be able to latch on. 

Captain Levi grunts when Armin’s hands grab hold of his hips, rocking him back and forth, leaning the blond’s pretty face into Levi’s chest, pressing his wet warm tongue flatly against Levi's left nipple, mimicking the way Levi toyed with him a moment ago. 

"Ah, fffffuuuck,” he growls, “you're a fast learner Arlert," Levi pants, allowing Armin to guide his body.

Armin slithers his tongue up Levi’s peck to his collarbone, up to his neck. Captain Levi shivered as he let out a long excited breath. 

“Oh yes.” Levi moans, eyes closed.“ Just like that Arlert,” he praises, slamming himself down on the blond, each time harder than the last, just wanting to be staked by this dick. Desperate for this sinfully disgusting joy that comes with an orgasm, with a human embrace. A moment of not being alone, it all feels so damn good! Levi bounces himself faster, faster leaning into the blond to trap his loud untameable moans with sloppy kisses.

“Spit in my mouth Captain, please” Armin begs, opening his mouth to him, sticking out his tongue.

Levi doesn't hesitate to spit in the blond’s mouth, watching him happily swallow with an  
“MMMhhnn Thank you so much Captain… you feel so fucking good,”

“Never heard you curse till tonight Arlert, the mouth on you,” Levi spits on the blond again, he smiles taking it.

“I’m gonna cum again,” Armin rasps, 

“Hold it just a little longer, I’m close” Levi pants, milking Armin hard, harder, HARDER!! Jerking himself, faster, faster, FASTER! Till ropes of warm cum shoot out of him landing all over Armin’s well-toned abs. 

The feeling of his Captain finishing himself on his body and the look of twisted euphoria on his face pushed him to his limit. Armin grunts and moans out, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fills Captain Levi to the brim with his cum.

Levi’s right eye twitched as his mouth slacked open, drool dribbling down his chin from the feeling of being absolutely stuffed. 

Armin wants to state his concern, he forgot to warn his Captain and ended up making a mess inside him. 

“I- I’mmmm Sss-sory Captain” was all he could slur out in his orgasmic state. 

“Shhhut up” 

The older man slurs back, slumping into the blond, breathing heavily into his neck.

Armin embraced him, it felt like the right thing to do, they both connected in a way he’s never done with anyone before. To his surprise the Captain did nothing to stop him, it was peaceful and kind all up till Levi caught his breath and quickly removed himself from Armin’s affectionate hold.

He finds his bearings, limping over to his clothes, and starts to dress. 

“Get dressed and get out, I need to shower this night off me,” Captain Levi said with a tired voice.

“Oh…” Armin buttons his shirt and pulls up his pants. He just kinda stands there unsure how to say goodbye, Levi catches him staring.

“What did I fuck you stupid? Why are you still here?”

Right, Armin nods to himself, that response makes sense.

“Yes, Sir,” Armin goes to the door and opens it, “thank you for including me in your meeting tonight, I hope I have assisted you with the best of my abilities.” 

Levi groans, shutting the door and tugging the blond down by his collar, trapping him in one last hungry kiss, he then shoves him off and opens his door. 

“Leave.”


End file.
